sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Opal (Canon)
Opal is the fusion of Amethyst and Pearl. Her first appearance was in the episode "Giant Woman". Appearance Opal has bright-periwinkle skin and thick, wavy, off-white hair. Her hair extends slightly past her calves, tied back into a rowdy ponytail by a pale salmon band, reminiscent of Amethyst's hair. Extending from off the sides of the ponytail are two small pigtails in the front and chin-length bangs, which resemble Pearl's. Opal has a lean, toned body with two pairs of slender arms. Her face is thin and rounded, inheriting Pearl's pointed nose and Amethyst's plump lips. She has two gems in the same places where Amethyst and Pearl's gems are. Opal is very tall, being at least twice as tall as Garnet. Her outfit consists of fuchsia, knee-length leggings and yellow flat boots. Pre-regeneration (debut) Opal had a pastel teal top with a drape in the front and back that went down to her shins, featuring an accented star at the base. The way she wore these drapes were similar to Amethyst. Post-regeneration (previous) As seen in "The Return", Opal has undergone some changes. She had a sash around her waist, a tank top, and an added neckline to her top. Her appearance changed in accordance with Pearl's regeneration in "Steven the Sword Fighter". However, since she appeared in a white and green tinted light, the colors of her clothing are yet to be confirmed. They are assumed to be the same, with slight differences. Third regeneration As seen in "Log Date 7 15 2", Opal has undergone another change due to Amethyst's regeneration in "Reformed". The sash around her waist was replaced with a yellow waist base and turqoise design with 2 straps overlapping the yellow part. Her neckline has also become a singular color. Current regeneration As seen in "Together Alone", Opal has undergone yet another change due to Amethyst's regeneration in "Crack the Whip". Her top is now ripped and exposes her waist. Her leggings are also now shin-length and more orchid, and her eyes are a sort of fuschia (instead of her previous sea foam colored eyes). Personality Amethyst and Pearl are extremely powerful when they're willing to work together in the form of Opal. Amethyst's ability to live in the moment, plus Pearl's obsessive single-mindedness result in a stable fusion. Opal achieves a peace in that balance that Amethyst and Pearl rarely experience on their own. At times, Opal is so calm and at peace that it causes her to forget the task at hand (for example, forgetting to retrieve the Heaven Beetle after rescuing Steven). In addition, according to the book "Guide To The Crystal Gems", Opal is very forgetful. The balance that holds Opal together is, by far, the thinnest of all the other known fusions. The ease with which Opal can separate is very different from that of Garnet, who finds it very hard to unfuse except under extreme emotion. If Pearl and Amethyst have conflicting views while fused, this can cause Opal to revert to her constituent Gems; the slightest dissonance between the two poses a danger of involuntary defusion.Guide to the Crystal Gems Opal's personality is speculated to be a combination of Amethyst's power, along with Pearl's grace and precision. She appears to be more open to Steven's desire to have fun and play, as she sang part of his song back to him. This is a trait that can be traced back to Amethyst. In "Fusion", Opal shows both of Pearl and Amethyst's personalities by posing with elegant and silly poses. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Opal is extraordinarily agile and gracefully elegant, being able to stand on the tips of her toes constantly and execute acrobatic reflexes. Because of this, she is swift and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she comes across. Opal can jump exceptionally high and far, even from a stationary position. These abilities also grant her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly. Due to Opal being a fusion of Amethyst and Pearl, she can summon either Amethyst's whip or Pearl's spear at will. Opal is able to combine these two weapons and make her primary weapon, an opalescent longbow. Skillset * Archery Proficiency: Opal's weapon is an opalescent longbow that fires arrows made of a light-based energy. The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. She fuses both of her fusees weapons together to form her bow. Pearl's spear makes up the limbs of the bow while the lash of Amethyst's whip becomes the string. Her arrows are summoned when the bow is drawn back,currently she has 2 types of arrows. * Gem Bubbling Arrows: 'These arrows form a alarm which can cause a large explosion which emits a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts that Pearl's spear is capable of. Gems that are pierced by these arrows have their gemstone(s) automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. * '''Multi-Shot Arrows: '''These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously. Unique Abilities *'Limb Swiveling: Opal's upper and lower sets of arms are capable of swiveling, or switching places. *'Hydro Locomotion: '''Opal can walk on water as seen in "Giant Woman". Relationships Steven Universe Opal retains a protective nature over Steven from Pearl and Amethyst. She is willing to play around with Steven, as when he asked if she knew him, she replied by smiling and sang his song back to him. Garnet Opal and Garnet are on seemingly good terms and work together well. When she returned with Steven in "Giant Woman", Garnet did not seem surprised and simply asked her if she completed her mission. Later, in "The Return", Opal recognizes Garnet's leadership and awaits her command to fire her arrow/arrows, working together without problems while attempting to destroy the Gem Warship. They also work fairly easily together in "Log Date 7 15 2", where Garnet seems entirely unfazed by Pearl's and Amethyst's sudden fusion and simply states that they did a good job lifting. Appearances Season 1 * "Giant Woman" (debut) * "The Return" (non-speaking cameo) Season 2 * "Log Date 7 15 2" (cameo) Shorts * "Fusion" (non-speaking cameo) Trivia * Opal's appearance consists more of Pearl's physical appearance and features. ** This also extends to her weapon; Pearl's spear not only makes up the longbow but the arrows are visually similar to the energy blast her spear can emit. Meanwhile, Amethyst's whip merely acts as the bowstring. * Opal is the only Gem with an ''exclusively ranged weapon. This is most likely due to Pearl's spear having the ability to create multiple energy blasts despite being a melee weapon. She can also throw this spear with impressive speed and accuracy, wielding it with impeccable skill. * Opal is among the most human-looking fusions; only Garnet, Stevonnie, and Rainbow Quartz have more human-like appearances. ** It can be inferred that more stable fusions look closer to a humanoid figure. In that case, despite their constant bickering, Pearl and Amethyst must share a deep emotional connection and mutual respect for each other. ** In the "Guide to the Crystal Gems" Garnet confirms that Pearl and Amethyst create a perfect balance when they form Opal but can easily break apart if either of them loses concentration for a moment. ** In the "Fusion" short, Opal is referenced as an example of how fusion is hard for Gems who have trouble collaborating. *** It is suggested in "Giant Woman", that Amethyst and Pearl used to fuse more often because they used to get along better. * When Opal's arrow bubbled the Gem Shards from the Big Bird, her bubbles were colored mint-green. * Opal is currently the fusion with the most regenerations out of all currently existing fusions. This excludes Stevonnie, whose outfits mainly consist of Steven and Connie's combined. * Opal's fusion dance in "Log Date 7 15 2" is the shortest fusion dance so far. It has only two seconds (Not counting the time they took to finish the fusion, becoming Opal). * Opal's fusion dance is shown the first time in "Log Date 7 15 2". ** Additionally, Amethyst and Pearl are shown to have a much easier time fusing than before. Cultural References * Opal closely resembles Kali, the Hindu Goddess of Time and Empowerment, featuring four arms, long hair, and a gemstone located on the forehead. ** Additionally, Opal was originally planned to make a manji (a Hindu symbol that resembles a backwards facing swastika) with her arms when summoning her weapon, of which Kali is commonly associated with.http://stevencrewniverse.tumblr.com/post/78156709869/from-storyboard-artist-joe-johnston-some ** She is also similar to the design of Nabooru from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; even to the point of having her pointed nose. ** She also resembles the Hindu deity Lakshmi, who, like Opal, has four arms. Opal's weaponry also revolves around light, something Lakshmi is closely associated with. ** Sugilite also has a strong resemblance to Kali. * Opal's theme is a style of music called High-Energy Piano Anthem, a type of music invented by Masami Ueda, the composer for the ''Bayonetta'' games. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated amorphous form of silica; its water content may range from 3 to 21% by weight, but is usually between 6 and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal was probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize unlike other gemstones. Gemstone(s) Category:Canon characters Category:Fusion Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Enemies of the Homeworld Gems Category:Protagonists